


Because.

by Fullmetal450



Series: Clint And The @s. [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal450/pseuds/Fullmetal450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things that keep him there and keep him in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because.

**Author's Note:**

> References things that haven't happened/haven't been written about.

Because Matt is stupid, he is the last to realize what’s going on, and is therefore given the most amount of teasing after they get together.

Because Clint is smart, he comes after them with single minded determination and gentle affection and love that Matt and Nat don’t really afford each other yet.

Because Natasha is smart, she picks up on it quickly and brings it up, making her the real instigator and creator of their relationship.

Because Clint is practical, he leads Matt’s hands to Natasha and directs them to the best places to ‘imagine.’

Because Natasha is practical, she states basic colors and attaches them to what Matt feels when he touches Clint.

Because Clint is gentle, he smooths over Matt’s hair and kisses him softly and holds onto him like he’s the most important thing to exist.

Because Natasha is gentle, she pulls him close and makes him breathe alongside her, smoothing down panic attacks and pulling him back from hell.

Because Clint is adorable, he squeals over cute animal blogs and spends hours lounging in his lap, suffering through boring news so he can see the new animal they're trying to get adopted 

Because Natasha is adorable, she pouts over her lack of cooking skill, and spends all of dinner prep leaning on Matt or Clint’s shoulders and following their hands, eyes wide with interest and wonder, always wanting to taste.

Because Clint is anxious, he clings to them physically, always needing to touch and feel, especially without his hearing aids.

Because Natasha is anxious, she needs to hear them, calling whenever she can on a mission, but never when it isn’t assuredly safe, no matter how anxious she is.

Because Clint is humiliating, he slaps Matt’s ass and sits in his lap and begs for pets and kisses and is the neediest man Matt has ever met.

Because Natasha is humiliating, she manhandles them into the hands of trained medics, treating them like children and taking no lip.

Because Clint is angry, he screams until he is hoarse and refuses to be touched and takes out his aids, cutting himself off from them and retreating to a corner of his mind that they’ve never been able to reach.

Because Natasha is angry, she screams just as loudly, but demands a return of it, growing angrier when she is met with nothing before she finally breaks off into her own silence, not fuming like Clint, but confused and worried for them.

Because Clint is afraid, he shakes and quivers and trembles everywhere, and nothing calms him down except the silence he was so used to for so long, the silence that was his world and is his past, when he was only afraid for him, and not for the two people that make up his new world.

Because Natasha is afraid, she draws into herself, blaming herself for every mistake that ever put them in a situation of danger, nitpicking every moment apart and blaming herself until the only thing that calms her down is hard exercise and feeling like she’s fought hard enough to put a stop to it if it happens next time.

* * *

Because Clint is fearless, he fights even when he shouldn't, and he talks even when he shouldn't, and he does not give up, even when he really should, and he doesn't understand why Matt is afraid of that.

Because Natasha is fearless, she stands with the gods and the immortals, and she doesn't understand why Matt is afraid of that.

Because Clint is happy, he walks with a skip in his step, slipping tongue into every kiss and trying to make everything lead to sex, even if they just finished.

Because Natasha is happy, she is light and willing to roughhouse, and she stops for a moment sometimes just to give one of them the lightest of kisses.

Because Clint is humiliated, he glares and grumbles and smacks Matt and tells him to put the goddamn antibiotic pack down and stop telling everyone about the possible new airborne chlamydia.

Because Natasha is humiliated, she slaps him and snatches her panties out of his hands and punches whoever else is laughing.

Because Clint is calm, he eats and lazes about and cheers them on for every little thing they do.

Because Natasha is calm, she smiles secretive smiles and plays ugly house music and dances with Matt or Clint or by herself.

Because Clint is repulsive, he farts silently on Natasha and makes Matt keep quiet until Natasha shrieks and covers her nose and hits them both.

Because Natasha is repulsive, she burps in his face and smokes like a chimney and makes no secret of it to the two of them.

Because Clint is rough, and it's rooted in something that Clint can only talk about in the dead of night, Matt doesn't hold grudges for it. He learned that somewhere else and they're working on it, and it isn't his fault, no matter what the man himself says. 

Because Natasha is rough, she pins him down when she can't keep still, and she does it in practice and sex and he doesn't care what anyone says. He loves nothing more than the fact that one of the strongest women out there isn't afraid to be both strong and weak around him.

Because Clint is impractical, he eats only pizza and sleeps too much and Matt takes care of him because how could he not, when he loves him so much he can't speak.

Because Natasha is impractical, she doesn't eat and she doesn't sleep and Matt takes care of her because caretaker is a role he knows, and it's one he's happy to assume for the woman who knocks him senseless with more than just punches.

Because Clint is stupid, he says Natasha is so beautiful that he can’t even compare to her.

Because Natasha is stupid, she says Clint’s heart makes him more beautiful than she will ever be.

Because Matt is smart, he laughs and kisses them both and asks how he got so lucky.


End file.
